


Silence

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan feels the deaths of millions while on board the Falcon, but one death in particular hits close to his heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Ben smiled, watching young Luke practice with his father’s lightsaber. He’d kept his apprentice’s old lightsaber for years, hoping one day he would be able to pass it on to him, Anakin’s son. For a long time, Ben had repeated nightmares of his confrontation with his former Padawan. Anakin resented him for many reasons, holding him back from his full potential and then, there were more personal reasons, being able to love a woman and the Council not holding it against him.

‘It’s unfair,’ Anakin cried once, ‘How is your situation any different from mine?’

It was unfair how the Council could overlook the former Jedi Master’s attachment when they wouldn’t even permit his apprentice to be married. Ben massaged his forehead, looking again at Luke as he struggled to track the seeker.

Suddenly, the Jedi Master felt weak, hearing millions of voices cry out and then were silenced. Amongst the many voices, he heard one voice call to him in particular and whisper, “I love you.”

Long ago, Ben had been separated from Sabé, but not by choice. She went with Padmé and Leia to Alderaan, to act as Leia’s nurse and Padmé’s bodyguard. It wasn’t his idea.

“It’s not your decision to make,” Sabé said, ignoring Ben’s complaints about her leaving.

“It’s too risky, Sabé. I’ll find another place for you to hide; you don’t have to go with Padmé and little Leia,” he said. “Please Sabé, reconsider,”

Sabé sighed and frowned, “I’m sorry Ben but I have to go. Padmé needs me, I owe it to her.”

Ben crossed his arms under his fading cloak, “I understand. I don’t agree with your choice but I understand the reasons behind it. May the Force be with you,”

Sabé smiled, leaned over suddenly and kissed his cheek, hugging him, “Remember, I will always love you, Ben. No matter what happens, my heart will always be with you,”

The whole conversation lasted only minutes, maybe seconds but it was the longest five minutes of his life.

Anakin left his wife by choice, but Obi-Wan had to let his own wife make her own decision, a decision that ultimately ended her life.

Throughout the years, Ben had always wondered about her. The first couple months they were apart, he had hoped maybe Sabé would change her mind and come to Tatoonie. She never did, although he should have realized Sabé was a stubborn woman and when she found a cause worth fighting for, she’d stick to the cause until her duty was fulfilled.

Maybe it was the right decision, Ben thought, Had she been with me during the last years of the Republic, she would have died or been killed by Palpatine’s henchmen.

Ben faltered a bit as he sat in the chair. Luke looked away from the seeker in time to see his Master’s dizziness and rushed to his side. “Are you all right? What’s wrong?”

“I felt a great disturbance in the Force...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened.” Ben rubbed his forehead again, drifting into a brief trance and then fixed his gaze on Luke. “You’d better get on with your exercises.”

Luke hesitantly moved away from his mentor, returning to his lightsabre practice. He felt there was something Ben wasn’t telling him, but he knew, whatever it was, was personal. Ben massaged his forehead again, hit with a sudden epiphany.

Luke was his mission; he made a promise to Padmé to watch his son, train him when the time was right and he was old enough to learn but Sabé, his dear wife, was his new mission. He couldn’t save her, though it might have been possible decades earlier but Sabé was his mission.

Her death, her murder, and sudden silence was his reason; why Luke had to stop the Emporer and somehow save Anakin from the mask of Darth Vader and reunite his twin sister. As the Master, Obi-Wan had made many mistakes training Anakin, but now he was older and hopefully, wiser, those mistakes would now be corrected.

The End


End file.
